A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computerized controllers of machine processes in a host machine such as an electrostatographic copier and particularly to controllers having system bus modules.
B. Prior Art
In the past, controllers having a microcomputer were unable to disconnect, within a brief time period, the system bus therefrom whenever the direct memory access was enabled so as to require relatively longer time constants for the system bus. Accordingly, clock periods had to be relatively lengthened to anticipate the longer required bus constant encountered thus prolonging the response time of the controller in regards to the ongoing host machine process.